bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
'KNOWN EASTER EGGS': Easter Eggs refer to the hidden messages or references that are often found in videos, movies or games, left for the more curious to find. This particular page is in itself an Easter Egg, being it requires a dedicated search to find it, as it isn't linked elsewhere, and several Easter events have occurred to obscure the find! The developers at Codename have had great fun adding puns, messages, secret bonus areas and nods to pop culture that may resonate for most players, to give us a more enjoyable game. Here are a few gems that have been found. Please, feel free to add your find to the list either by making a comment, or, adding it in an edit. If you are unable to add the URL*, no worries. Add your find anyway! Easter Egg REFERENCES: Nate's Forest Adventure -''' Through The Fire And Flames: song from the Italian metal band, Dragonforce 'The Murder Mystery-' in The Old Mansion is referencing the board game Clue. 'Elf Hat-' (the one you get in The Mysterious Forest) is a reference to Link from the Legend of Zelda, on which the original Bushwhacker was loosely based. '''"Excuuuuuuuse me, princess": often said by the hero Bushwhacker, AKA your character. The line comes from Link from the rather infamous Legend of Zelda animated series from 1989. "This little shovel is made out of plastic... ain't that fantastic?" '-' Amicus Isle Gem clues: Aqua song, Barbie Girl. "Cool Nick" and "Pineapple Maki" Drink Delivery- 'Amicus Isle are 2 contestants in the Strip Search web series in 2013, where artists competed to be the next big web cartoonist. '''Tusken Hat-' The Ancient Port: is a reference to Tusken Raiders (Sand People) from Star Wars. '''Nate Dragon Adventure- '''in Cretaceous Park: references to Jurassic Park. '''Valentine Event- 99 red Balloons: a song from Nena band - 99 Luftballoons. Diamonds for an obsidian nether porta'''l and say... '''AHHHH creeper The Mine Collapse: Minecraft game. Nate when drunk kicks the improvised blockade of wooden plank-''' talk about karate in Nate's Castle Adventure - A Haunting Adventure! is a reference to the movie Drunken Master with Jackie Chan. '''Mando, Lan, Juke, Weia, Dabba, Foba Bett, & R3D3- Dialogue in the desert for Facebook players to have friends assist with the pit: these are Star Wars references. 0×1B58- ' means 7000 elevation, In The Avalanche Runout: A computerese reference '''Bacon recurring theme- 'Bacon Event: when your computer is hung up, the dialogue in news talks about bacon, and when on AI everyone is dressed in caps and blue berets. The Devs love Bacon! 'Hey, I can see my house from here... '''dialogue, when looking through the telescope in the wrong direction: The Rocky Decline: A funny possible reference to Sarah Palin seeing Russia from Alaska. '''4 8 15 16 23 42 and the portal door-' Lower Juau Island : "LOST" TV show, Valenzetti Equation. 'P.24- 'The Jungle Village: reference to PZL airplane or the Physics equation for the intersection of 2 planes?? 'Guybrush Threepwood was here sign - 'Haunted Forest: Monkey Island. 'Nate's Monkey Adventure-' Mr. Monkey Island and Brawl Island : Monkey Island references abound. '''Sorry, but your princess is in another desert!- Super Mario Bros. Arrow to the knee- dialogue on Vacatau Island : Skyrim game Rose bush thorn to the knee- '''dialogue in The Mysterious Forest: Skyrim game '''I don’t need to go up there right now, Doc says its dangerous _ a very small and precarious ledge!-''' From the town Hal in The Commons : reference to Back to the Future: Part II '''Nathan Dragon: Nate's father: Nathan "Nate" Drake is the protagonist of the Uncharted game series. I knew I should have stayed home today-''' Kaine quest: Magic School Bus reference! 'The Elder Wand and Margarine Beer-' Halloween: are shout-outs to the Harry Potter. 'The 3 stone figures-' in The Isle's Edge : reference to Bilbo Baggin’s adventure. 'It’s over 9000!-' Achievements: Dragonball Z cartoon. 'Samurai Sword's description-' Amicus Isle : made by Hattori Hanzo, legendary Katana maker in Kill Bill. 'Sonic Screwdriver Sword-' The Flux Store : Dr. Who TV show. 'They tried to make me go to rehab. I said, I 'm a dwarf dwarf dwarf- ' entrance to The Main Mine: Amy Winehouse song. '''Norman Ernest Borlaug on your statue- an award you get for getting one of your crops to level 10. American biologist, humanitarian and Nobel laureate who has been called "the father of the Green Revolution, agriculture's greatest spokesperson and The Man Who Saved A Billion Lives". Easter Egg NPCs: Agent Coulson- The Commons:Across the fishing lake in the SE corner, by Lumberjack Jim's Lumber Mil. Hit the "F" key to go full-screen and look East. A reference to Agent Phil Coulson from Marvel movies From the Devs: That's an Avengers joke! The headstone next to him read "RIP Phil Coulson" - the agent who recently died in the Avengers film. However, with Marvel throwing us for a loop by bringing Agent Coulson back in S.H.I.E.L.D., we had to do something with that headstone... so we added a zombie! There was once a youtube funny "fight scene" in the Agent Coulson's dialogue, "Tahiti. It's a magical place. YT hGhz5o2cWKc" and presently, he says ""I'm the real director": reference Agents of SHIELD S2E19 - "The Dirty Half Dozen ... Miss Robinson- '''the teacher: a song by Simon and Garfunkel. It was taken from the film "The Graduate". The character played by Anne Bancroft was named "Mrs. Robinson". 'Misty-' the pet carer in The Commons : Pokemon Mysty, the monster trainer. 'Inspector Kaine-' Detective Agency Cases : character Horatio Kane from CSI series on TV. 'Kaine Mystery Missing Cows-' The Henderson's Ranch with sand worms:Tremors movie or Dune books. The Sand Worm Suppresser is from half-life 2 'Police Chief Piggum-' from The Old Mansion: reference to the Simpson's Police Chief Wiggum. 'Gilmore- '''mini-golf fellow in The Commons: from Adam Sandler's movie, Happy Gilmore. '''The Taylors and Mickey-' The swamp Detour: from the British TV series Doctor Who. 'The 7 (5 missing) dwarves: ' in The Mine Collapse: Snow White. '''Alexander Keith- Saint Patrick's Event : is a reference to a Canadian beer of the same name. Kaspa the ghost- 'Nate Castle Adventure : Casper the friendly ghost cartoon. '''Iron Chef Elza- 'Easter Event ''': '''speech is peppered with catchphrases used by Chef Elza in TV show Futurama, based on real Chef Emeril Lagasse. '''Easter Egg QUESTS: It's NOT a Lie quest-''' Nate's Birthday Event:. 'Portal,' a popular puzzle-solving video game, whereby the antagonist AI computer promises you cake if you perform. Messages on walls left by those less-fortunate than you insist that the cake is a lie that the AI uses to lure you into participating in dangerous experiments. 'Chainsaw for Chucky quest- 'The Terrifying Traverse: ' Chucky movie. '''Dagger for Droddo quest-' The Creepy Crevice :Frodo, Lord of the Rings. Sorcerer Staffs for Saruman quest- ' The Crumbling Palace ' ': Lord of the Rings. '''Machetes for Machete quest- 'The Jungle Outskirts: Machete movie (excellent by the way) 'Whips for Indie quest-' The Jungle Temple :Indiana Jones. '8 bit pickaxe for Steve quest-' The Mine Collapse :Minecraft game. '''Frogs for Fiona quest- The Castle Crypts: Shrek. Tomb Raiding gear for Laura quest-''' The Jungle Temple :Tomb Raider game 'Bomb for Banquo-' The Jungle Temple : Legend of Zelda link to the past on SNES, bombing the Pyramid/Castle in the dark world to reveal a big fairy fountain. 'Wind Whackers quest-' Nate Adventure The Old Mountain: Legend Of Zelda Wind Waker on Gamecube '''Do you feel lucky, Nate quest The Picnic Grounds:quote from the movie Dirty Harry with Clint Eastwood (don't mess with the guy with the Magnum lol) Crumbs for the Kids quest-''' The Creepy Crevice : Hansel and Gretel children's tale 'Guardians for Ginny quest-' The Creepy Crevice : Mystic Guardians game. 'Guardian for Gordon quest-' The Sporing Forest : Mystic Guardians game. 'Spider Eyes for Spock quest-' The Western Swamp: Star Trek TV show. 'Diggy diggy hole quest-' Nate's Birthday Event : Minecraft song L'et's let the ghost do it- 'Nate's Birthday 2016 : Shout out to call of Duty FUNNY Easter Eggs you will encounter in game 'large ribbon from the 1621 Thanksgiving-' kitchen of The Castle Interior 'Getting Crap Past the Radar, indeed-' crab in Lower Juau Island: refers to Devs of games who make hidden naughty comments (EG: Lei quest on AI says you look very satisfied, when you are done) 'Seagull-' entrance of The Main Mine : You make a joke about the graphics being familiar. '''Bacon: references can be found in underlying text when the game is lagging, or on refresh. Because the text is layered, you can see the word bacon has been liberally paced throughout. It was also once an April Fool's joke that included the Bacon Event. At the bottom of Amicus Island, to the right of the sunbathers, is a wooded area. On the large tree, click on the blue spots and you will see that "Brick and Marci" carved their initials and a heart. Not sure who that is. NOTE: The following needs to be categorized, emboldened, referenced and URL added should you find it in game Adventure Hat is a reference to Finn the Human from Adventure Time. Edit the page 'Its easy to edit! this page*'' Sign in, preferably (or register if you haven't) Click edit... and type under the category your item falls under. Use the B to embolden'.''' '''URL addition:' Find the page on the BW Wiki by doing a search, assure you have the exact same spelling as the page name and, as wiki is case sensitive, the case. Highlight the page name/words you want to link to and click the link icon. A message will come up with possible links. Open the link to test and click add if it is correct. Does it look good and like the rest of the page? Save the page, click minor edit , then save, DONE!'' You are now a Wiki contributor who can start by making simple edits on BW Wiki! Congrats and welcome!